


Competition Between Pets

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Brainwashing, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Gags, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin likes to enforce some healthy competition between his three lovely pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition Between Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a "What if Kevin had won" setting.
> 
> Offering = Earl
> 
> Bad Pet = Cecil

He hummed as he took a moment to adjust the pole's length, nodding in approval before twisting the screw to lock it into place. He shook it lightly to make sure it was strong enough and then moved on to the next, setting two identical poles beside it, adjusting their heights accordingly before moving on to the next step. Lovingly Kevin took out three recently purchased and sterilized dildos and he attached them to the tops of the poles, ensuring that they would not be knocked out of their holders. When he was finished he stood, humming as he got the last pieces to set into place.

Kevin could always trust his very special and good pet to obey all of his orders without hesitation. The Outsider was standing happily between the Offering and the Bad Pet, holding onto their leashes tightly to ensure neither could make an attempt to pull away from him. Offering and Bad Pet were down on their knees, arms in tight and unyielding arm binders behind their backs. Both were gagged with inflatable balls and blindfolds kept them from seeing anything, blocking out the beautiful sunshine from them.

Carlos smiled brightly when Kevin stepped out, shaking with excitement. “Is it ready, Master?” he asked.

“All I need is you three, darling.” The Voice smiled, taking Offering's leash and giving it a sharp tug, forcing the redhead to shuffle forward on his knees awkwardly into the room. He watched approvingly as Carlos dealt with bringing Bad Pet into the room and he pointed to the pole meant for him before turning his attention back to dealing with Offering.

Offering's nostrils were flaring, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he was forced to kneel in front of the pole Kevin had specially made for him. “Easy...easy...” The leash was shorted before being attached to the pole, ensuring that Offering would not be able to pull away. It was not until this was finished that the gag was finally removed, allowing him to gasp for air, running his tongue over dry and cracked lips.

“Ngh...”

“Use your mouth for something more important,” Kevin chided, shortening the leash's length again, forcing Offering's mouth open to take in the dildo. He watched and waited as Offering struggled to adjust before he finished with the leash's length, making sure the redhead could only pull back halfway up its length before being forced to lean forward again. “See? This is much better!” he chirped, running a hand down the struggling man's naked back, giving his ass a sharp slap.

He turned his attention to Carlos and his progress with Bad Pet. He smiled proudly as Carlos quickly forced Bad Pet to take in the dildo, not giving the former Voice a chance to use any of his Power. “Such a good boy!” he praised when Carlos was finished, ignoring the muffled whimpers and groans coming from the two other pets. “You make me so happy...”

“Is it my turn?” Carlos asked.

“So eager!” Kevin giggled.

“I want to play too!” Carlos chirped. He smiled as Kevin went to get his leash and binders and he knelt obediently in front of the third pole, squirming a little in excitement as he was restrained. “Will you be gone long?” he asked.

“Only a few hours,” Kevin assured him, running a hand through the other's thick hair. “There's no need to worry! I have the camera set up to watch you three...and the one who performs the best will get a special reward.”

Carlos nodded excitedly at this and he leaned forward before a blindfold was tied over his eyes, mewling as he sucked happily on the dildo.

“Make me proud,” Kevin whispered into his ear, making him shudder in pleasure and anticipation. With that the radio host stood up, stepping forward to stand in front of the three to admire the view. Three naked and nearly perfect pets, lips wrapped around false cocks, heads bobbing up and down. The room was silent save for their mewling, whimpering, and slurping and he idly ran his tongue over his teeth, clicking them together before forcing himself to leave the room, knowing that if he played he would be late for work.

In the end he would sit back and review the footage, sitting on Offering's back as Bad Pet was forced to fuck him with a large dildo, his ass whipped by Carlos whenever he tried to stop.

 


End file.
